


A Fine Line

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Neither is Hannibal, Post-Fall (Hannibal), will is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A bout of jealousy leaves Hannibal vulnerable to someone who wants to join the two of them in murder.Neither of them wants anything to do with her and show her just how they feel about that.





	A Fine Line

Hannibal’s grip tightened on the wine glass in his hand, eyes narrowed as he watched the scene from across the room. 

Will was dancing.

The quick turns and perfect steps made him proud to view, though Will’s partner seemed to think it was perfectly fine to have hands way too low on Will’s hips and the way he was tightly pressed against Will made Hannibal want to cut through his midsection. 

He didn’t even feel the glass crack when Will was expertly dipped, their lower halves touching entirely too close, until someone gasped.

“Oh Doctor Struensee! Your hand!” 

The event was too large for his bloody hand to cause more than a small fuss amongst the people nearest him. He imagined if Will knew he wouldn’t have still been dancing, head thrown back in a laugh as he was turned again and Hannibal barely noticed anyone giving him aid. 

“Doctor?”

Hannibal saw their dance was ending, Will’s partner seemed unable to let go as he took Will’s hand and kissed it.

 

“Doctor!”

He looked at Suzette Dubsmith, the host, who seemed to be horrified by his predicament. 

“I suppose I should tend to this wound.”

She grabbed his other hand and led him off. He wanted to look back at Will but resisted the urge, instead letting Suzette take him into the nearest bathroom.

 

Suzette took out a mess of bandages, tweezers, and antiseptic before sitting him down. 

“You are surprisingly good at this,” he observed, half mesmerized by the way she expertly began removing whatever glass pieces were embedded into his skin. 

She smiled and shook her long blonde locks to the side. “I wasn’t always a minister’s wife, Doctor,” she began cleaning the wound, “Just as you were not always Doctor Struensee.”

Hannibal tensed, their eyes met and he imagined a half dozen scenarios that could happen in their not too distant future. 

“You recognized me.”

Suzette started to dress the cuts and her smile widened as she spoke, “It was not hard,” she finished off the doctoring with a surprise kiss to the bandages, “to recognize as like minded a person as Hannibal Lecter.”

They stared each other down and Hannibal’s amusement waned when she climbed into his lap and draped her arm around his neck. “Madame…”

She smiled, moved in closer and the warmth of her breath teased his mouth just as the door to the bathroom opened. 

He had never seen Will look so lovely, furious and territorial in his movement as he came inside. 

“I see you’re being given top notch medical attention.”

Suzette giggled, laid her head against his neck and eyed Will as if to challenge. “Oh I’m happy you’ve arrived, Will. Now we can discuss.”

He and Will shared a look, assessed the situation and Hannibal was happy Will dialed down his instincts to close the door. 

“You know.”

Suzette stood and headed for Will, slinked across the rather large bathroom to drape herself against him. “Yes, and I am ready to join you.”

Will smirked. “We weren’t looking for a pet, the house is too full of dogs already.”

She went to slap him and he caught her hand. “I could scream, tell my husband and the authorities…”

Will’s grip tightened and Hannibal stood, walked over to them both and grabbed their prey tight around the waist. 

“There are many people here, Madame, they would hear you. But I think even if we killed you now the number of them who would miss you would be much lower.”

She struggled as Will put his hand over her nose and mouth, a hint of fight in her while she struggled against him. Hannibal imagined Suzette was a good killer, easy to use her feminine side as a lure, but they both in no way could be made to see anything but each other. 

Not anymore. 

When she finally stopped Hannibal caught the body, let her fall to the floor and climbed over to bring his hand to Will’s cheek. The scar was partially healed but still there, a proud reminder. 

“I’m sorry I took your attention away,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “Was your suitor terribly bereft when you left his presence?”

Will’s hand came around his nape, “Kind of,” he kissed Hannibal’s temple, “Though he was her husband so I can see why.”

Hannibal chuckled and lifted his head to press their lips together softly. 

“There is a fine line between teasing and upsetting.”

Will grinned and kissed him quick. 

“I apparently still have much to learn,” he prodded Suzette with his shoe, “What can we do about her?”

Hannibal moved from him and took a towel, used it to lift her into his arms

“Poor thing must have fainted at the sight of blood,” he smiled. 

Will shook his head and opened the door. Hannibal was easily directed to the nearest bedroom for the corpse when he spoke of the poor thing having swooned into his arms. 

He arranged her perfectly and knew their days in Florence were over, but it had been an amazing few years. 

“Goodnight, Suzette,” he whispered before he closed the door. 

Will had gone for the car and was waiting outside. He slipped into the passenger seat, kissed Will again and asked, “Where would you like to go next?”

Will’s smile was luminous. 

“I’ve always wanted to see Cuba.”


End file.
